lloegyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloegyr Wiki
A LARP set on the forgotten isle of Lloegyr Where is the horse gone? Where is the rider? Where is the giver of treasure? Where are the seats at the feast? Where are the revels in the hall? Alas for the bright cup! Alas for the mailed warrior! Alas for the splendor of the prince! How that time has passed away, Under the cover of night, As if it had never been. - The Wanderer Ubi Sunt is the legacy of another LARP, a trilogy of events each run in a single night: The Moorstepper on Lloegyr (May 2006), The Hunt of Antumn (September 2007), and The Seal of the Dragon (September 2008). The current game is set about six months after the first. The setting is slightly altered: the Vincians have been introduced to increase the level of intrigue required for a monthly game. Further, these events happen in a different continuity: players don't need to worry that their actions will conflict with previous tellings of the tale. This is a new story, and it has no certain end. One player of the original trilogy is no longer with us today, Ubi Sunt is dedicated to him. Welcome to Ubi Sunt, a Live-Action Roleplaying game (LARP) set on the mythical isle of Lloegyr, a world whose time is coming to an end. You are invited to play one of the lords, bards, or champions of this dying realm, and perhaps hold off the darkness and end of the age of heroes for perhaps a few more years. Ubi Sunt is a game about heroism, family, loyalty, and ambition. Based on Anglo-Saxon literature that forms the basis for our culture, its central theme is that of Ubi Sunt: the warrior’s lament, that all great men and women must die, and those left behind must remember their epic deeds with longing and sadness. This is a story akin to Beowulf in his barrow and Arthur on the raft to Avalon. It is also a political game, as the glory and honor of champions compete with the unyielding ambition of petty nobles. For inspiration, you might want to think of Arthurian myth, in particular T.S. Eliot’s Once and Future King. Anglo-Saxon poetry such as Beowulf will also convey the theme of this game, as will Tolkien’s Lord of the Rings trilogy. However, the conflict in George R.R. Martin’s A Song of Fire and Ice, with its dead dragon kings and the slaughter of noble characters, has significant influence on this game. Pages *Introduction - All you need to know before playing the game (less than a page). *Culture and Setting **The World As It Is - An account of current events (updated regularly). **The Gazetter - An overview of the geography of Lloegyr (map coming soon). **The People of Lloegyr - The different inhabitants of the island. **What Has Come to Pass - A history of the island. **A King's Hall - An overview of politics in Heorot lands. **Religion - A page vital to understanding the characters of this setting. **Minor Articles (coming soon). *Rules and Mechanics **Character Creation - Your guide for making characters. **Magic - A custom magic system for this setting. **Character List - A list of characters (link to yours here). To learn more about this game, read through these pages and contact the Storyteller, Ryan. We also have a google group! Category:Browse Category:Essential Read Category:Culture and Setting Category:Rules and Mechanics